The present invention relates to a receptacle sleeve. More specifically, the present invention relates to a receptacle sleeve that fits within an opening in a padded wall and the like.
Padded walls are often attached to pre-existing walls in gymnasiums and the like for protection purposes. Often, the wall that is to be covered includes electrical outlets and the like which cannot be obstructed by the padding. To maintain access, openings are typically made in the padding. However, simply making unfinished openings is typically not acceptable. For example, such openings may not have a finished look, and may also present rough edges that require a second covering. Over time, the cut material may loosen and result in tears or seperation of the covering from the padded material. In general use, the thickness of the padding may vary. This, in turn, requires flexibility in any device used in the opening.
The present invention provides a receptacle sleeve which may be used in the openings made in padded walls to provide a safe, finished look. The present invention is also capable of being used with materials of various thicknesses. The present invention is a receptacle sleeve that includes a base which defines an opening. A lip circumscribes the base and a moveable anchor is opposingly located from the lip and attached to the base. The base, lip, and anchor form a channel which secures the receptacle to the padded wall.